


New Car Smell

by KaytiKazoo



Series: All We Do Is Drive [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: After the crash, Deke needs to get a new car, and Trevor has a question.
Relationships: Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Series: All We Do Is Drive [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	New Car Smell

When they got home from the hospital, Trevor was the worst patient in the world, always insisting he could do it himself, and that he didn't need to rest when he clearly did. Jemma stayed for a couple days to make sure Deke was taking care of himself as well as Trevor, making sure they were capable and comfortable before flying back to Scotland. He got worried text messages from her daily still, but he hadn’t expected anything less from his nana.

He didn’t expect the nightly check-in from Fitz, usually just a text, sometimes a call, while Alya was getting ready for bed or having just been settled in to sleep. It was nice, and while they never mentioned it to each other outside of those moments, Deke found himself looking forward to them. The healing process was slow, but it was better with his support behind him, looking out for him, making sure he had everything he needed even from this great distance between them. 

The rest of the team had their fair share of check-ins, too, once Fitz and Jemma had alerted them that they’d been hurt. Daisy was not pleased that he hadn’t called her immediately.

“What would you have done?” he asked. “You’re in a different galaxy or whatever. You can’t do anything out there in the stars.”

“I could try. I hate that you’re there alone without us, that you had to go through that without me.” 

“I know,” he said softly. “I’m okay, though. I appreciate you calling.”

“Of course, Deke,” she replied. “I’m glad you’re okay. If you ever want, I’ll come back home and quake that drunk driver into dust for hurting you.”

“I’ll let you know,” he laughed, “although I’m fairly certain Nana and Bobo are devising some way to murder him discreetly.”

“Well, if anyone can find a way, it’s Fitzsimmons.”

It was good to be home, though, even if Trevor would not sit down and rest. 

"Trev," Deke said, watching his boyfriend work his way across the apartment. "What are you doing?"

"Going to the kitchen," Trevor answered.

"You're supposed to be resting," Deke said, and he was starting to sound like a broken record.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I can't do that anymore, babe. I'm bored. I'm going crazy."

"I know," Deke said, stepping over in front of him and pausing him in his tracks. "But you're going to land yourself in trouble and need to rest longer because you didn't let your body heal."

“I’m fine.”

“Go sit down, I’ll get what you need.”

“ _ Deke _ ,” Trevor whined and leaned into him.

“I know,” Deke repeated softly, wrapping one arm around him, the other still bandaged and held against him in a sling. He kissed Trevor’s cheek and temple in a line of gentle brushes. “I love you, please go sit.”

“I’ll sit, but you can’t keep using I love you to make me do what you want.”

“I will as long as you keep being a terrible patient.”

He eased Trevor down onto the couch with a patient kiss on his lips.

“Okay,” Deke said. “What can I get you, baby?”

“I need something to drink, and maybe something to eat, I’m a little hungry.”

“Do you want something delivered? I was thinking sushi? Or there’s that new mac and cheese restaurant that just opened nearby.”

“Mac and cheese sounds good. I think they have that truffle mac and cheese that sounded great,” Trevor replied. “I can’t wait to go places again. I can’t wait to get this cast off so I can take you places again. I miss date night. We  _ missed _ date night. Oh.”

He looked a little sad, and Deke sat down on the couch with his phone out. 

“We can have date night right here, the two of us with some delivery, and a romcom, one of your favorites, and I’ll try not to fall asleep this time.”

“Yeah?” Trevor asked. 

“Yeah.”

“And we can check on the insurance claim, maybe search for a new car once we get the insurance check.”

“Oh, right. A new car.”

“Did you forget?”

“I just haven’t really thought about everything. I didn’t even know car insurance or insurance claims  _ existed _ until you took me to the dealership and we started talking about what I needed.”

"That's completely fair," Trevor said. 

Deke focused on ordering them food, picking out two different kinds of mac and cheese so they could share, and he also ordered Trevor's favorite drink from the cafe down the street, an iced white tea with a hint of lemonade, and whatever their daily special smoothie was for himself. 

"Hey," Trevor said, turning Deke's attention away from ordering food for a minute. "I do appreciate what you do for me."

"I know," Deke said, leaning over to kiss him, and they got lost in the kisses. With their casts and stitches, and on strict orders from Jemma to rest and not strain anything, they were discouraged from having sex, but that didn't mean Deke wasn't going to lay his boyfriend out on their couch and kiss him breathless, breaking only to get the delivery. 

They didn't get to looking for cars, but Deke didn't mind. This was much more fun.

* * *

Of course, Trevor couldn't be distracted forever. He'd tried that before, and it had never worked. Sooner, usually, rather than later, Trevor realized his kisses weren't entirely innocent, that he had a motive. 

"Okay, grab me the tablet," Trevor said, sitting on the couch with his leg propped up on the coffee table, cushioned by a pillow underneath his ankle. "Let's look at some cars."

"Aren't we going to the dealership this time?" 

"We can," Trevor said, "but let's do some research into what type of car. Maybe you'll find something you like, and we can have it delivered here."

"That's a thing?" Deke asked.

"Yeah, recent development."

"Okay," Deke said, sitting down next to him. "I liked going to the dealership and test driving stuff last time."

"Yeah, I just figured this was easier," Trevor said. "We can narrow down what you do and don't want, and then if you need to test drive it to be sure, we can go to a dealership after."

Deke nodded, and settled into his side with his iced coffee he'd had delivered. They really hadn't left the house except to go to appointments recently, which they had not told Jemma who encouraged them to at least walk around outside once a day. 

"Okay, well, let's see what they have, then."

Trevor pulled up a website that was selling used cars. He put in their zip code and let the site pull up what was nearby.

"There we go. Let's see what's available."

They scrolled slowly, taking in price, make and model, year. 

"What about this one?" Deke asked, pointing to a sleek SUV on the screen.

"That's a Lexus. You don't need a Lexus."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's double the price just for the expensive badge on the front," Trevor argued. "It's not any better of a car. It's just a status symbol."

"But it's a pretty status symbol."

Trevor laughed, and shook his head.

"You should get something more practical, something cheaper that's just as good a car."

Deke sighed and nodded. 

"Okay, what do you recommend then?" 

"If you still want an SUV, I would suggest maybe a hybrid to save on gas money and it's better for the environment. We can refine the search for hybrids and electric cars exclusively."

"Okay," Deke said. He'd been in this time period for years and he still didn't fully understand everything. He'd done a lot of research and asked a lot of questions of everyone around him, probably to an annoying degree. But there were some stuff that just escaped his understanding and knowledge. 

"Relax, Deke. It's just a car," Trevor said softly. 

"What if I hate it?"

"Then we return it and try again."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Okay."

They disagreed on a lot of things when it came to cars. Deke liked the bells and whistles, the heated seats, the bluetooth hookup, the heated  _ steering wheel _ in one car, the sunroof, everything. Trevor said that the heated seats and steering wheel weren't necessary, they lived in southern California, and that the sunroof sounded nice in theory but Deke probably would forget it existed anyway. 

But finally, Deke clicked on a reasonably priced, dark colored SUV which did have a few cool add-ons but nothing too crazy that Trevor deemed it impractical. 

"Okay," Trevor agreed, reading through the car's features. He had another tab pulled up where he was reading reviews of the car, paying close attention to the safety score, Deke realized but didn't comment on it. "Yeah, okay. It gets my approval."

* * *

When Deke woke up from their afternoon nap, Trevor was gone. It had been a couple days since Trevor had gotten the okay from the doctor to return to work, his cast off and his stitches finally removed. He would have to work the desk, mostly, monitoring the security feeds while he fully healed, which he wasn't thrilled about, but he would be back at work the following Monday. Deke, using his biggest eyes and slowest blinks, had convinced Trevor to at least take the rest of the week off. They'd spent their morning making up a grocery list, and then Deke had dragged Trevor into their room for a nap. 

Naps were the greatest thing about the past. He hadn't had the time or safety to relax in the middle of the day like that. If the Kree found you sleeping on the job, you might just disappear. If they had time for a nap, Deke found a way to take it. There was nothing better than curling up with Trevor in warm sunlight, and drifting off to pleasant dreams. 

Deke woke up that day and Trevor wasn't there, but he'd left a thoughtful note on the bedside table.

_ Ran to the store, won't be long. _

_ -T  _

Next to his initial, he'd drawn a quick crooked lemon instead of a heart. Deke tucked the note away in the notebook he kept on the table with the rest of Trevor's notes. He got out of bed and headed for the kitchen to grab something to drink. 

**Trevor** : Come downstairs

**Deke:** Why? Thought you were Mr. One Trip 

**Trevor** : Please babe?

**Deke:** I'm already on my way

Outside, he paused, and looked at Trevor who was leaning up against a sleek, dark blue midsize SUV. Deke's SUV. The one that they'd picked out and contacted the dealership to hold. He didn't have to wait for the insurance check, technically, given his wealth from the company but there had been a little bit of a hold-up with the insurance company with getting Deke his insurance documents to provide the dealership. But, here it was. In their parking lot. In Deke's parking space. With Trevor leaned against it like he was straight out of some modeling catalog. 

"What's this?" Deke asked. 

"Surprise," Trevor said with a gorgeous smile, sunshine incarnate. "I sent over the insurance papers this morning, and since it was all signed for, they let me pick it up this afternoon."

"Trev," Deke said, heading for him and catching him by the hips to tow him in close for a kiss. "You're amazing."

"Mmm, I know," Trevor replied. "There's actually one more surprise in the back seat."

"There is?"

Trevor handed him the keys and gestured him towards the back seat. Deke unlocked the car and headed for the back door behind the driver's seat. He wasn't sure what to expect, but when he opened the back door, a little fluffy face staring at him wasn't it. 

The puppy barked once at him and pounced from it's seat. Deke managed to grab it before it tumbled to the pavement below.

"Oh, hello," he cooed, settling the puppy in his arms carefully. "Who are you? Where did Trevor steal you from?"

"Not stolen," Trevor amended quickly. "He and his litter were found in a cardboard box in the rain in the alleyway a few weeks ago, clearly abandoned. I saw them pop up on Instagram from that shelter I follow, and put in an application. They approved us to adopt him, and he was cleared to go home with us today. He doesn't have a name yet."

Deke could see he already had a collar, a small yellow band around his neck, nestled in his soft yellow fur. 

"He's mostly a yellow lab, they think, but he's a mixed breed."

Deke felt something on his collar, and slowly twisted the collar around his neck until the thing was facing him. It was a wedding ring, a silver band that looked like it matched the one Deke had bought for Trevor. There was also a small note tied to the collar as well, and Deke could tell it was Trevor's handwriting before he even lifted the puppy up to read the note.

_ Will you marry my daddy? _

It was signed with a little crooked drawing of a lemon.

He looked up from the puppy’s collar at Trevor who was smiling shyly at him. 

“What is this?” he asked.

“I think you’d recognize a proposal and an engagement ring,” Trevor said.

“I do, but - I did this already. I proposed, and you said yes.”

“Yes,” Trevor said, looking down at his shoe as he kicked the ground. “Well, in my defense, I did plan this first. I’ve been looking for the right time to propose. I bought the ring, and had the plan to take you to the shelter to pick out a dog, and - what do you say?”

“What do I - of course, I’ll marry you, Trev!” Deke carried the puppy over to Trevor and kissed him as well as he could while still holding the puppy in his arms. “You’re an idiot, you know that? You’re lucky I love you.”

“I’m incredibly lucky,” Trevor said, nudging his nose playfully against Deke’s before kissing him back. “What should we name him?”

Deke considered it for a moment.

“Would you let me name him Lexus?”

“It’s the only Lexus you’re ever getting, so sure.”

“Welcome to the family, Lexus Shaw-Kahn,” Deke said, dropping a kiss down on the puppy’s soft head. Lexus tipped his head back and licked his chin, and Deke chuckled. “You’re gonna fit in perfectly.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is groundbreaking. This did NOT turn out longer than intended!!!!! :D  
> -k


End file.
